Consumer electronic devices such as cellular phones, notebook monitors, television screens, and the like are readily marked with fingerprints when handled. For instance, the glass surface of a cellular phone, which is contacted with the hands and fingers, becomes readily marked with oils. To prevent or reduce the amount of marks and smudges, a fingerprint resistant coating is often applied to the surface of consumer electronic devices. In addition to fingerprint resistant properties, these coatings should also allow for easy removal of marks and smudges that are formed on the surface of the substrate. As such, it is desirable to provide improved coatings that more effectively mask or prevent fingerprint marks and smudges on the surface of substrates, such as the surface of consumer electronic devices, and which also allow for easy cleaning of marks and smudges that are formed.